


You Cares

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was making a mini series out of weekly prompts, but that wasn't a thing that kept going so I didn't get far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, this is the hardest pairing for me to write. In fact, I seem to only be able to do full on slash when specifically requested to. (Yes, that’s a hint. You want it, fucking ask for it. With details.)

Toki had caught him.  
He’d somehow forgotten to lock the fucking bathroom door, and Toki had walked in. Why was he even using this bathroom? Well, Nathan knew why _he_ was, the non-private bathrooms had the harsher soap, and he was hoping it would work. _Something_ had to work.

Don’t get really drunk while holding a Sharpie, that was the lesson here. Waking up and finding Toki’s name doodled on his forearm was just too much, he wouldn’t admit those thought even to himself, even when they were mocking him from his own damn arm.

It wouldn’t wash off, nothing in his bathroom seemed to be strong enough. He couldn’t walk around like this, he _had_ to wash it off somehow. So here he was in one of the public bathrooms, scrubbing away.  
And the soap was working a little, but way too slowly.

Then Toki walked in, then Toki saw the faded but still readable letters.  
He hadn’t said a word, just gazed at him questioningly. Too late to hide it, Nathan tried to explain. “I uh, just... um...”  
“Nathan, you’s not the first persons to gets drunk and writes on yourself. Tries the soap unders the sink, it’s betters.”

What did he mean by that? _Whose_ name had he written on himself? Nathan couldn’t bring himself to ask. Checking under the sink, he found some of that heavy duty hand cleaner that mechanics and shit use. Yeah, that stuff would clean anything.  
“Uh, Toki..?”

Toki just gave him an odd smile. “Don’ts worry, I’s not goings to tell anybodies. It cans be our secret.”  
“Secret. Yeah.” With the new cleaner, the letters were fading fast. This was good. He ketp scrubbing.  
When Nathan looked up again, Toki was gone.


	2. A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They kiss. Yeah.  
> I’m making the weekly prompts into a chapter fic, as long as they go on (and as long as I can).

Nathan had been avoiding Toki, ever since that incident in the bathroom. He just couldn’t think of any way to explain it that didn’t sound gay. Really, _really_ gay. You just don’t write some dude’s name on you, you just don’t do that. Well, not unless you’re a chick. It would be okay then.  
But that didn’t help because he definitely wasn’t a chick.  
Maybe he could pretend there was a chick named Toki? No, that would never work. Besides, he really wasn’t all that good at lying.  
So avoiding it was then.

That wasn’t going so well actually. Despite having such a large haus, they all seemed to run into each other quite a lot. Was this normal, or was it just that he was paying attention for a change?  
Toki, Toki everywhere. Impossible to _not_ think about.  
When had this even started? How long had he been ignoring it before waking up to his own accusing arm?  
If he ignored it again, if he could, would it just go away?  
Did he even want it to?

****

Toki had been surprised that day, seeing his name on Nathan’s arm. All these years of telling himself that they didn’t care about him, not really. That nobody cared.  
At first he wondered what it might mean, but the options were few.  
After all, rapists typically didn’t make to-do lists, or at least he was pretty sure they didn’t.  
Nathan trying to avoid him, Nathan acting shy. It was rather endearing, actually.  
Kind of gay too, not that _anyone_ would ever call Nathan gay.

All these years, anyone who wanted him only wanted him because he was Dethklok, because he was famous. And even then he knew he wasn’t their first choice. A consolation prize, that was all he was.  
But that was okay, that was the price of this life and he was resigned to it.  
But now, maybe there was another option.  
He wasn’t all that sure how he felt about that, but Nathan’s (probable) interest had nothing to do with his fame. 

****

Nathan was sitting on the couch alone, everybody else was... somewhere else.  
He was thinking, trying to think at least. It was really hard to focus when your brain just wanted to avoid the issue.  
What the hell did he think about Toki? He knew he liked him, but did he _like_ him? Like that? And what if he did? Then what?  
He was getting nowhere.  
Thoughts ran in circles until they became meaningless.

There was a soft tap on the top of his head, and Nathan looked up questioningly.  
That’s when Toki kissed him.  
Just a small kiss, nothing long or overly gay, but it was still a kiss.   
“Nathan, don’ts be afraid to talks to me, okays?” With that, he left the room.  
Nathan stayed where he was, thinking a little clearer now, tasting Toki on his lips.  
That hadn’t been so bad, not really.


	3. Capture me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan is faster than you’d expect.

Toki was in excellent shape, and he knew he was fast. So it had just never occurred to him that he might not be able to outrun Nathan.  
It had been an impulsive act, sure, stealing Nathan’s book when he’d come across him reading outside. He’d just crept up behind him and snatched it, moving quickly out of reach.  
“Toki, give me my book back.” Nathan held out his hand expectantly.  
“Noes, comes and gets it!” He was bored, and in a playful mood. And overly confident.  
Nathan got up slowly. “You don’t want me to have to do that. Give me my book.”  
Toki shook his head.

Nathan charged.  
Toki turned and fled, wondering how just far Nathan would bother to chase him.  
He’d forgotten all about Nathan’s football past, and hadn’t counted on his sheer rushing speed. Toki tried to run faster, but Nathan was still closing on him fast.  
Mentally, Nathan was somewhere in between his football glory days and a primitive ‘chase it, catch it’ urge, the chase had flipped some switch in his brain. Once in range, he launched himself in a tackle.

Toki went down hard, but fortunately the ground was fairly soft. He tried to squirm free, but Nathan’s weight on his lower half thwarted him.  
This registered as ‘it’s getting away, stop it’, and Nathan began to crawl his way up Toki’s twisting body, effectively pinning him down.   
Toki had managed to turn over in his attempts to get free, but froze at a warning growl when he realized how close Nathan’s bared teeth were to his throat. There was something feral and therefore scary about him right now. “Nathan?”

Nathan lowered his mouth, placing his teeth against Toki’s throat with another growl. He didn’t apply any pressure, it was more of a warning.  
Toki didn’t move. Nathan’s body on top of him, pinning him down, Nathan’s mouth on his throat, as if tasting the racing pulse there. He closed his eyes and waited to see what would happen.  
The book lay next to his outstretched hand, forgotten.

Then the mouth, the weight was gone, as Nathan pushed himself up. He was shaking his head as if to clear it, looking confused. What had started as a chase had ended up being something he wasn’t ready to think too hard about, something confusing. And tempting.  
“Don’t take my books.” He picked it up and headed back towards the Haus.  
Toki sat up, but stayed where he was, watching. That had been scary, but also strangely exhilarating.


	4. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan catches Toki playing his keyboard, and asks for a lesson. (For the record, I personally can’t play anything but beginner shit, and have never had lessons.)

Some days Nathan really wished he could play an instrument. Sure he could sing, and that was really brutal, but he couldn’t _play_ anything. He’s tried to learn the guitar when he was younger, (what teenager didn’t?) but it was hopeless. The strings were too close together and all looked alike.  
His fingers just wouldn’t learn the patterns, refused to.

And the G-string... That didn’t make him think of guitars. Strippers maybe, but not music. Unless the strippers were dancing to some good music...  
As he was wandering down the hallway thinking his assortment of thoughts, he heard something different.  
Stopping to look around, Nathan realized he was at the studio. And someone was playing... the piano?

Without pausing to think (duh, it’s Toki) he opened the door and went in.  
Toki was playing the keyboard, the one that was never left out because it wasn’t metal enough for their music.  
Nathan shut the door quietly, and leaned against it, listening. He was pretty good actually. Nothing he could see using on one of their albums, but _still_. 

Toki finally looked up and saw him, startled. “Nathan, how long has you been standings there?”  
“Uh, not long? I was just listening. You’re really good at that. Yeah.”  
“I learns a long time ago.” Toki gave him a questioning look. It was a cute look.  
“Can you teach me?” Oh shit, had he _really_ just said that? Asking _Toki_ for lessons?

Suspiciously but with a shrug, Toki beckoned him closer.  
Moving to the side, he positioned Nathan’s hands on the keys and tried to explain what to do. Having never taught anything before, he wasn’t all that good at it.  
Nathan frowned, even though the ‘targets’ were bigger, his fingers still had no idea what the fuck they were supposed to do.  
So he randomly hit some keys, making quite a horrible sound.

Toki stopped him with a grimace, and pushed between him and the keyboard. “Puts your fingers on mine.”  
Nathan stepped back up, reaching around and resting his fingers on top of Toki’s. This close, he smelled so sweet. Did this count as holding hands?  
Slowly, Toki moved his fingers, letting Nathan feel the pattern of the song he had chosen.  
Nathan had the feeling that this lesson was the equivalent of using gazelles for pack animals, useless and a waste of time.

Still, he didn’t move away. Under these innocent circumstances, Toki was in his arms. He just wanted to pull him closer, hold on tight.  
But that would be really fucked up, so he restrained himself.  
Toki's hands, Toki’s body, were burning into him, making all his nerves alive, aware.  
Dropping his head closer, he breathed the sweet scent of whatever the fuck crap Toki used, or maybe even just Toki himself.

“Are you’s paying attentions, Nathan?”  
“Uh, not so much, no.” Not to the keyboard anyway, he was paying a lot, _way_ too much attention to Toki. Why was he standing this close?   
Oh right, so he could hold Toki’s hands- feel the motions of the song.  
How could someone he knew was so hard, feel so soft?

Confused, Nathan stepped back. “Toki? Maybe some other time?”  
“Ja sure, Nathan, whatevers. Just lets me know if you wants another lessons.”  
Get out of here, get out of here now. “Yeah, okay. I’ll do that.  
Nathan fled the room.


End file.
